parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Masked Matter-Horn
On the planet Krypton, using evidence provided by scientist Jor-El, the Ruling Council sentences attempted insurrectionists General Sunset, Snips and Snails to the Phantom Zone. Despite his eminence, Jor-El is unable to convince the Council that Krypton will soon be destroyed when its sun goes supernova. To save his infant daughter, Kala-El, Jor-El launches a spacecraft containing her toward Earth, a planet with a suitable atmosphere where Kala-El's dense molecular structure will give her unbelievable powers. Shortly after the launch, Krypton's sun explodes, destroying the planet. Thousands of years later, the ship crash lands on Earth, near Canterlot, Equestria. Kala-El, who has aged only a few days during the voyage due to the effects of time dilation, is found by Night Light and Twilight Velvet, who are astonished when the baby is able to easily lift their truck. They bring her to their farm and raise him as their own, naming her Twilight Sparkle. At 18, soon after Night Light's death, Twilight hears a magic "call" and discovers a glowing crystal in the remains of his ship. It compels her to travel to the Arctic, where the crystal builds the Crystal Empire. Inside, a vision of Jor-El explains Twilight's origins, educating her in her powers and responsibilities. After 12 years, with her powers fully developed, she leaves the Empire and becomes a librarian in Ponyville. She meets and develops an unrequited romantic attraction to a guard named Flash Sentry. Flash becomes involved in a Balloon accident where conventional means of rescue are impossible, requiring Twilight to use her powers in public for the first time to save him. That night, she rescues a girl's cat from a tree, thwarts a jewel thief attempting to scale a building using suction cups, captures robbers fleeing police, and rescues Air Force One after a flameout, making the mysterious "caped wonder" a celebrity. She visits Flash at home, takes him for a flight over the city, and allows him to "interrogate" her for the Princess, she names her "Masked Matter-Horn". Meanwhile, criminal genius Filthy Rich has developed a plan to make a fortune in real estate by buying large amounts of barren desert land and then diverting a nuclear missile test flight to Appleloosa. It will sink Equestria and leave Rich's desert as the new West Coast, greatly increasing its value. After his wife, Spoiled Rich, erroneously redirects the first rocket, Filthy's daughter, Diamond Tiara, successfully changes the course of a second missile while the military is distracted by his roadblock Luthor arranges. Knowing Masked Matter-Horn could stop his plan, Filthy lures her to an underground lair and exposes him to Kryptonite. As Masked Matter-Horn weakens, Filthy taunts her by revealing that the first missile is a decoy, headed Fillydelphia, knowing that even Masked Matter-Horn can't stop both impacts. Diamond Tiara is horrified because her friend, Silver Spoon lives in Fillydelphia, but Filthy does not care and leaves Masked Matter-Horn to a slow death. Knowing her reputation for always keeping her word, Diamond rescues Masked Matter-Horn on the condition that she will deal with the Fillydelphia missile first. After diverting the eastbound one into outer space, she witnesses the westbound one detonating in Appleloosa. She is able to mitigate the effects of the nuclear explosion, getting rid of the pollution from the fallout and shoring up the crumbling Earth, but the aftershocks are still devastating. While Masked Matter-Horn is busy saving others, Flash Sentry falls into a crevice that opens due to an aftershock. It quickly fills with dirt and debris and he suffocates to death. Angered at being unable to save him, Masked Matter-Horn ignores Jor-El's warning not to interfere with human history, preferring to heed Night Light's advice that he must be on Earth for "a reason". She uses a spell to travel back in time in order to save Flash, altering history so that he is never caught in the aftershock. He then delivers Filthy and Spoiled to prison and flies into the sunrise for further adventures.Category:Superman Spoofs Category:Spongebob1129